


[VID] All of My Memories

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [10]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Drama, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Conner Kent wants his two dads to be together
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: The Chaos of Stars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	[VID] All of My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This year's Lex's birthday tribute. (09/28/2020)  
> "Happy Birthday Lex! Your son has escaped! "


End file.
